


blow up

by constellatory



Category: Persona 4
Genre: College AU, Developing Relationship, M/M, Text messaging, that's it it's just an entire fic of text messages, there's yukichie lurking here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/pseuds/constellatory
Summary: A series of conversations over the span of about a month's time, featuring: college-aged senpais, texting, kaomojis, supportive friends, and closeted gay feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where have I been for three months? I dunno. Anyway, here are some stupid text messages.

**Wed, Mar 5,** 2:31 PM

Yosuke: its not like that!!!

Yosuke: dont say that shit

Yosuke: its weird

Yosuke: n gross

Rise: senpai, seriously? how can you still say that stuff after everything we went through?!

Rise: that’s rude

Rise: and really mean to yu-senpai (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Rise: i know you don’t think he is but he’s really sensitive!

Rise: if you say that to him you’ll really hurt his feelings

Yosuke: nah i wont

Yosuke: weve been best buds for years i know how he handles things

Yosuke: like i kno he dates guys n thats fine but

Yosuke: were just friends

Yosuke: partners!

Yosuke: thats how its always been n thats how its always gonna be

Rise: yosuke-senpai...

Rise: sometimes you’re really stupid (¬、¬)

Rise: i hate to be the one to break it to you but you’re basically in love with him

Yosuke: i told u 2 STOP saying that!

Yosuke: i dont know what ur talking about

Yosuke: thats ridiculous

Yosuke: what part of "im straight" hasnt gotten thru 2 u after all these years

Rise: omggggggg

Rise: it’s like talking to a brick wall (￣ヘ￣)

Rise: ok mister playboy, answer this then

Rise: have you actually been interested in any girls for the past two years

Rise: or found ANYONE you want to date at all??

Yosuke: i dont see wat me bein a loser has 2 do w this

Yosuke: thanx 4 bringin it up tho

Rise: aaaaah, i’m serious!!!

Rise: give me a serious answer please!

Yosuke: wtf i was

Yosuke: look idk i guess im just not as interested in dating as i thought i was in hs

Yosuke: no ones caught my interest

Yosuke: i have pretty hi standards or somethin

Yosuke: wats the big deal

Rise: gee, i dunno

Rise: maybe consider WHEN it was you lost interest in chasing every skirt that passed you by??? ┐(;Ծ⌓Ծ;)┌

Yosuke: i got rly busy 3rd year

Yosuke: i didnt have time 2 breathe much less think about girls

Rise: you

Rise: want

Rise: yu-senpai

Rise: to

Rise: smooch

Rise: you

Rise: literally everyone knows it except you!!!

Rise: (ﾉꐦ ⊙曲ఠ)ﾉ彡┻━┻

Yosuke: wtf

Yosuke: wat do u mean every1

Rise: if you don’t believe me, ask them!

Yosuke: wat no

Rise: what yes

Rise: do it!!

Rise: or i’ll text the whole group that picture

Rise: you know which one i mean (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

Yosuke: omg

Yosuke: NO

Yosuke: u wouldnt dare

Rise: yosuke-senpai...

Rise: have you met me?

Yosuke: shit

Yosuke: fine

**Wed, Mar 5,** 3:15 PM

Yukiko: You have acted awfully jealous in the past when he’s had other boyfriends, Yosuke.

Yosuke: that has nothin 2 do w kissing him!!

Yosuke: and besides i was just

Yosuke: worried i guess

Yosuke: that hed spend less time w me

Yukiko: Yu-kun is better at balancing his schedule than anyone I’ve ever met.

Yukiko: Sometimes, I’m pretty sure he’s secretly a wizard. A time wizard.

Yukiko: Hehe, with a long flowing beard...

Yukiko: hehehehehehehe

Yosuke: omg

Yosuke: having a laughing fit over text isnt as effective u kno

Yukiko: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Yukiko: Anyway, you know what I mean. There’s no way he wouldn’t make time for you, Yosuke. You’re his best friend. Shouldn’t you know that?

Yosuke: i mean

Yosuke: like thats the point hes MY best friend not anyone elses

Yosuke: yknow?

Yukiko: I’m not sure I do.

Yukiko: Chie is my best friend and my girlfriend, and I don’t feel like I can claim sole ownership of her time that way.

Yukiko: Doing that would be sort of selfish, right?

Yukiko: And besides. He isn’t being their best friend, he’s being their boyfriend. Those are two different titles.

Yukiko: You already have the first one, so why are you so nervous about someone else having the second one?

Yosuke: im

Yosuke: shit typo

Yosuke: *im not

Yukiko: Mhm.

**Wed, Mar 5,** 3:24 PM

Chie: yikes.

Chie: i feel so sorry for rise-chan.

Chie: and yu-kun, i guess.

Chie: they’re the ones that have to deal w your dumb ass the most

Chie: where’s the eye rolling kaomoji?

Yosuke: omg

Yosuke: 1) shut up

Yosuke: 2) thanx, chie

Chie: i’m serious!

Chie: i can’t believe you’re putting both of them through this after all these years.

Chie: shouldn’t you know better by now?

Yosuke: im not puttin any1 thru anything

Chie: yosuke, if you don’t want to admit your feelings, none of us can make you.

Chie: but we’re not going to judge you for how you feel. you know that, right?

Chie: that yu-kun would judge you least of all?

Chie: he’s like, in love with you.

Yosuke: wat

Chie: um...

Chie: okay maybe I shouldn’t have told you that but

Chie: jeez, i just thought it was obvious!

Yosuke: holy fucking shit

**Wed, Mar 5,** 3:39 PM

Kanji: hate to break it to you senpai but

Kanji: yeah we all knew

Kanji: hell i figured it out while the investigation was still going on

Kanji: it was hard not to notice yu-senpai making goo goo eyes at you all the freaking time

Yosuke: WHAT

**Wed, Mar 5,** 3:42 PM

Naoto: I WOULD SAY I’M SURPRISED IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO INDEPENDENTLY VERIFY SOMETHING WE ALL ALREADY KNEW

Naoto: BUT I’M NOT

Yosuke: ...

**Wed, Mar 5,** 3:55 PM

Teddie: is our little Yosuke FINALLY moving up in the world??? ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♬✧

Teddie: well i for one am PROUD of you! I’ve been rooting for you all these years, after all!

Yosuke: omg

Yosuke: i didnt even text u

Yosuke: who told u

Teddie: ʕ•ૅૄ•ʔ i’m hurt, Yosuke!

Teddie: you should have texted ME first in the first place!

Teddie: and besides, that’s a s-e-c-r-e-t! ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

Teddie: there’s nothing wrong with being in love with sensei.

Teddie: or him loving you!

Teddie: shouldn’t you be counting yourself lucky that someone as GREAT and ESTEEMED as our very own sensei chose you?

Teddie: i’m really not sure what the problem is Yosuke, but I thought you’d be happy about this! Maybe you just need more time to think about it?

Teddie: Yosuke?

**Wed, Mar 5,** 11:27 PM

Yosuke: FINE

Yosuke: fine

Yosuke: clearly this harassment isnt going 2 stop until i put a rest 2 all this dumb speculation

Rise: ... senpai ...

Rise: just be nice to him, ok?

Rise: ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

Yosuke: sure watever

Rise: omg

Rise: i mean it!!

Yosuke: y wouldnt i b nice

Yosuke: obviously ill b nice

Yosuke: hes my best friend that i rly

Yosuke: FUCK

Yosuke: *rly care about

Yosuke: look i dont need u coaching me im gonna go text him

Rise: okay...

**Thu, Mar 6,**  8:00 AM

Yu: I have this foreboding feeling...

Yu: Like you all know something I don't.

Yukiko: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yu: That's very reassuring, thank you.

**Thu, Mar 6,**  4:50 PM

Rise: incoming, senpai!

Yu: What?

**Thu, Mar 6,** 8:22 PM

Yosuke: uh

Yosuke: so

Yosuke: ugggghhhh this is so dumb

Yosuke: ive got a favor 2 ask u

Yosuke: can u come over

Yosuke: like rn

Yu: Is something the matter?

Yosuke: no

Yosuke: i dont kno

Yosuke: maybe

Yosuke: this is all so stupid n messed up n i just want 2 put this behind me

Yu: Put what behind you?

Yosuke: pls just come

Yu: I’ll be there as soon as I can.

**Thu, Mar 6,** 10:50 PM

Yu: I kissed him.

Rise: omg, what?!

Rise: senpai!!

Rise: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Rise: ☆*:.。. o(≧▽≦)o .。.:*☆

Yu: He threw me out of the apartment and won't return my calls.

Rise: oh...

Rise: oh no.

Rise: (✿˵•́ ‸ •̀˵)

Rise: i’ll be right there.

**Fri, Mar 7,** 8:29 AM

Rise: they kissed!!!

Rise: but yu-senpai told me that yosuke-senpai isn’t speaking to him now

Rise: even though the whole thing was yosuke-senpai's idea!!

Rise: they’re so stupid!!! (●o≧д≦)o

Rise: but especially yosuke-senpai

Chie: omg.

Chie: I’M GONNA KILL HIM

**Fri, Mar 7,** 8:37 AM

Chie: I’M REALLY GONNA KILL HIM

Yukiko: What now?

Chie: no time to explain

Chie: JUST HAVE THE GETAWAY CAR READY

Yukiko: Okay!

Chie: I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU YUKIKO (╯✧∇✧)╯

**Sat, Mar 8,** 4:11 PM

Yukiko: I think things are going pretty poorly. I haven’t really heard the details.

Kanji: i dont get it

Kanji: havent those two been into each other since high school?

Kanji: whats the big deal?

Kanji: i mean i get yosuke being a dumbass about it but

Kanji: i always thought senpai of all people would just man up and say how he felt

Yukiko: From what I understand, it’s complicated.

Kanji: whats complicated about it?

Kanji: theyre two guys that like each other, sure

Kanji: its the kind of thing i would have freaked out about when i was a first year

Kanji: but thats exactly what they helped me accept about myself! that it doesnt goddamn matter!

Kanji: what matters is how they feel about each other dammit! anyone with two eyes and a brain can see theyre crazy about each other!

Yukiko: When you put it that way, you make it sound so simple. Maybe you should be the one to talk to Yu-kun.

Kanji: i just might

Kanji: im not sure how much longer i can put up with all this dumb drama

Yukiko: Me either. Uh oh, Chie’s calling. I might need help coming up with an alibi for murder. Hang on.

Kanji: wait

Kanji: senpai what

**Sat, Mar 8,** 6:09 PM

Naoto: I SEEM 2 HAVE MISSED SOMETHING RATHER SIGNIFICANT

Rise: i’ll say!!!

Rise: yu-senpai and yosuke-senpai smooched and it was a total disaster

Naoto: THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHY I RECEIVED SEVERAL ALARMING TEXTS FROM KANJI-KUN ASKING IF CHIE-SENPAI HAS COMMITTED MURDER

Rise: wait what?! ∑(;°Д°)

Rise: oh

Rise: they’re talking about yosuke-senpai

Rise: honestly he’d deserve it (；￣Д￣）

Rise: yu-senpai is putting on a brave face but he’s really upset

Naoto: I DON’T WISH 2 PRY IN2 EITHER OF THEIR PERSONAL AFFAIRS, BUT I WILL ADMIT 2 BEING RATHER CONFUSED AT THIS POINT

Rise: yosuke-senpai asked yu-senpai to kiss him!!!!

Rise: it only took HOW many years, sheesh

Rise: so he did

Rise: and now they’re not talking (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

Rise: because yosuke-senpai is an idiot

Naoto: WELL...

Rise: (ಠ ∩ಠ) ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭(；￢_￢)

Naoto: YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT

Naoto: THIS IS SOMETHING YOSUKE-SENPAI WILL HAVE 2 FIX 4 HIMSELF. I DON’T THINK THERE’S ANY CAUSE 2 WORRY

Naoto: I FEEL CERTAIN THINGS WILL WORK OUT

Rise: what makes you say that?

Naoto: BECAUSE IT’S THE 2 OF THEM

Naoto: WHEN HAVE THEY EVER FAILED AT MAKING THINGS RIGHT, IN THE END?

Rise: (ﾟoﾟ) ...

Rise: (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

**Sun, Mar 9,** 1:48 PM

Teddie: ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ senseeeeiiiiiii!

Yu: Yes, Teddie?

Teddie: is everything allright? Things seem BEAAARY tense lately, and it’s making my fur lose it’s lustrous shine!

Yu: Everything’s fine. What makes you ask?

Teddie: Yosuke won’t answer my texts!!! He ALWAYS answers eventually!!!!! ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ no one will tell me what’s going on, either. It’s making me one sad bear!

Yu: Things have just been a little busy lately, that’s all. I’m sure he’ll reply to you soon.

Teddie: it’s alright, sensei. You know he still cares about you, right?

Yu: What?

Teddie: i lived with Yosuke for two years, you know! I know him preeeeet-t-y well. He’s TERRIBLE at hiding his feelings!

Teddie: and even if you guys THINK your being all subtle, you can’t hide from THIS bear’s keen sense of smell!

Teddie: don’t give up hope, sensei! Everything’s going to be aaaaallright!

Teddie: if I had ¥10 for every time he talked about you while you were gone, i’d be rich enough to buy my OWN ENTIRE ISLAND!

Teddie: and invite every lovely lady I ever wanted to come visit, of course. ʕ•͡ɛ•͡ʼʼʔ

Teddie: if you ask me, Yosuke really loves you! He just doesn’t know how to say it.

Yu: Teddie...

Teddie: whoops, have I said too much? Don’t tell Yosuke! I don’t want to have the stuffing knocked out of me!

Yu: I thought you said you didn’t know what was going on.

Teddie: call it a BEAR’S INTUITION!

Yu: Is that a thing?

Teddie: of COURSE it is, what do you take me for?! Grrrrrrrrrr!

Yu: Alright, alright.

Yu: ... thanks, Teddie. I really needed to hear all of that.

Teddie: anytime, sensei! ʕ ⊃･ ◡ ･ ʔ⊃

Teddie: now GO GET YOUR MAN!!! ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨

**Mon, Mar 10,** 5:00 PM

Yu: Yosuke.

Yu: This is getting ridiculous.

Yu: Can we please just talk?

Yosuke: no

Yosuke: wat is their 2 talk about

Yosuke: nothing

Yu: ... I see.

Yu: Fine.

**Tue, Mar 11,**  5:56 PM

Naoto: I ADMIT I WASN'T SURE WHAT 2 EXPECT WHEN YOU TEXTED ME

Naoto: BUT YOU HAVE A SURPRISINGLY MATURE VIEW OF THESE THINGS

Naoto: I'D WAGER YOU UNDERSTAND IT BETTER THAN MYSELF

Naoto: AS MY EXPERIENCE IN THIS AREA IS STILL QUITE LIMITED

Teddie: what do you mean surprisingly??? Teddie is the most mature bear of them all!! ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨

Teddie: besides, when it comes to matters of the heart, I have to have a pretty sharp nose you know!

Teddie: how do you think I found everyone inside the tv naochan??

Teddie: getting to know people and SNIFFING THEM OUT really helps you udnerstand them!

NAOTO: PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT

NAOTO: SO YOU HAVE FAITH THEY'LL FIGURE THIS OUT?

Teddie: of course I do!!! ୧ʕ ⇀ ⌂ ↼ ʔ୨

Teddie: its just like what I told sensei the other day. 

Teddie: Yosuke really loves him! I think he's just real scared of things changing.

Teddie: to be honest, I know how he feels! When I was discovering myself, I was beary scared all the time. I was always worried about what I'd turn out to be! ʕº́גº̀ʔ

Teddie: but all of you were there for me!

Teddie: just like we'll aaaaall do are best to be there for sensei and Yosuke right now.

Naoto: YOU'RE VERY WISE

Naoto: AND I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT

Teddie: oh hoooooooo??

Teddie: maybe naochan would like to take this wise old bear on a ... DATE?? ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

Naoto: NOT REALLY

Teddie: ʕథ౪థʔ

Teddie: at least I tried.......

**Wed, Mar 12,** 3:17 AM

Yosuke: hey man u there

**Thu, Mar 13,**  6:22 AM

Yosuke: partner??

**Fri, Mar 14,**  1:43 PM

Kanji: im gonna be honest with you senpai

Kanji: freezing yosuke-senpai out like this is pretty dumb

Yu: What should I do, then?

Kanji: uhhhhh

Kanji: talk to him????

Yu: What purpose would that serve?

Kanji: why do i gotta explain this

Kanji: shouldnt it be obvious

Kanji: i thought you were the guy all about talking people outta their problems senpai

Kanji: why cant you talk out your own

Yu: He won't let me.

Yu: I'm tired of pushing him.

Yu: I'm tired of waiting for him.

Yu: I'm just tired, Kanji.

Kanji: man

Kanji: senpai you love him dont you

Kanji: like honest to god love at first sight kinda shit

Yu: Yes.

Kanji: then shut the hell up and talk to him!

Kanji: im sick of your shit! you and yosuke-senpai

Kanji: youre better than this!

Kanji: both a you

**Sat, Mar 15,** 11:56 PM

Yosuke: look i didnt mean we cant talk at ALL

**Mon, Mar 17,**  1:43 PM

Yukiko: I can't remember the last time I saw Yu-kun this angry.

Chie: can you blame him?

Chie: i'd be really mad too if i was him.

Chie: talk about getting your heart jerked around.

Chie: by a total jerk!

Chie: rise-chan's right, though...

Chie: they're both being kind of stupid about this.

Yukiko: Yeah. Yu-kun hasn't been acting like himself at all lately. He must be really struggling.

Chie: he's talked to you about it, too?

Yukiko: Not really, no, but he's not hiding it as well as he thinks he is. We've all known him a long time, after all. He's avoided the topic with me, and I haven't wanted to pry. Most of what I know comes from Rise-chan.

Chie: i just wish i knew what to do for him.

Chie: after everything he's done for all of us it really sucks to hear him sound so sad

Yukiko: I agree. But I think this is one thing they have to figure out on their own.

Yukiko: In the meantime we'll just support them as best we can.

 

**Tue, Mar 18,**  10:27 PM

Naoto: I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS LIKE YOU 2 DECEIVE YOURSELF THIS WAY

Naoto: NOT AFTER EVERYTHING

Yosuke: i...

Yosuke: naoto-kun its only been like a week n i miss him so much

Yosuke: im scared i rly fucked this up

Naoto: YOU DIDN'T

Naoto: BUT YOU COULD STILL

Naoto: YOU DON'T REALLY NEED ME 2 TELL YOU WHAT 2 DO

Naoto: DO YOU?

Yosuke: no

**Wed, Mar 19,** 2:25 PM

Yosuke: shit dude wat am i supposed 2 do

Yosuke: do i need to pros

Yosuke: posturate?

Yosuke: bow before u or watever

Yosuke: ur the one whos bein ridiculous

Yosuke: i never said i wanted 2 stop bein friends

Yosuke: but its starting 2 seem like thats wat u want

Yosuke: cant we just hang out like normal?

Yu: No.

Yosuke: wat??

Yosuke: fuck

Yosuke: partner u cant b serious

Yosuke: look i just want 2 move on from all this

Yosuke: y cant we just do that

Yosuke: partner

Yosuke: partner please?

**Fri, Mar 21,**  2:03 PM

Chie: he called me, you know.

Chie: i think it sounded like he was crying?

Chie: obviously he was pretending not to, but like

Chie: look, i know this is all his fault, but i'm kinda starting to feel bad for him.

Yu: Then maybe for once in his life he should consider his actions and his words.

Chie: wow.

Chie: seriously?

Chie: look, i get it. i really do! anyone in your position would be pretty frustrated by now

Chie: but that was a really cold thing to say

Chie: don't you think there are some things you need to consider too?

**Sat, Mar 22,**  7:34 AM

Naoto: I HAVE NO INTENTION OF DISSUADING YOU FROM YOUR CURRENT COURSE OF ACTION

Naoto: HOWEVER I HAVE SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE 2 ASK

Naoto: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

Yu: I'm fine, Naoto.

Naoto: PLEASE ALLOW ME 2 OFFER YOU SOME ADVICE

Naoto: PERHAPS PART OF YOUR CURRENT PREDICAMENT STEMS FROM THE FACT THAT YOU KEEP SO MUCH 2 YOURSELF

Naoto: YOU NEVER LET US HELP YOU, SENPAI

Naoto: AND YOU NEVER ADMIT WHEN SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU

Naoto: THIS HAS BEEN TRUE AS LONG AS I'VE KNOWN YOU

Naoto: IT MAY BE WORTH CONSIDERING WHETHER OR NOT THIS SITUATION COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF YOU HAD BEEN HONEST SOONER

Yu: Is it really me with the honesty problem?

Naoto: I UNDERSTAND YOUR FRUSTRATIONS SENPAI

Naoto: BUT THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IS YES

Naoto: OUT OF ALL OF US YOU HAVE ALWAYS HAD THE GREATEST DIFFICULTY IN BEING FORTHCOMING

Naoto: I TRULY BELIEVE YOU NEED 2 REEVALUATE HOW MUCH YOU SHARE WITH US

Naoto: ALL OF US, YOSUKE-SENPAI INCLUDED

Naoto: YOSUKE-SENPAI MAY BE OBLIVIOUS AND SOMEWHAT LACKING IN SELF-AWARENESS

Naoto: BUT UP UNTIL THIS POINT IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE HE WAS LYING 2 YOU

Naoto: CAN YOU SAY THE SAME OF YOURSELF 2WARDS HIM?

Yu: ...

Yu: I was scared.

Naoto: I KNOW

Naoto: BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANY OF US

Naoto: THAT THERE WAS TRULY NOTHING 2 BE SCARED OF IN THE 1ST PLACE

Naoto: HE WAS NEVER GOING 2 REJECT YOU

Yu: Isn't that what he did?

Naoto: NO

Naoto: AND I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT

Naoto: PLEASE LET HIM IN

Naoto: AND WHEN YOU DO, CONSIDER LETTING THE REST OF US IN AS WELL

Naoto: IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE THE SERIAL MURDER CASE CLOSED

Naoto: I WOULD LIKE 2 THINK WE'VE ALL PROVEN THAT WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, YU-SENPAI

**Sun, Mar 23,** 5:01 AM

Yosuke: yu

Yosuke: please im sorry

Yosuke: im really really sorry

Yosuke: its been two WEEKS

Yosuke: please i cant stand this anymore i hate this i miss you so much and im scared i ruined our friendship

Yosuke: i cant remeber the last time i felt this fucked up

Yosuke: please?

Yosuke: just say anything

Yosuke: even if its that youre not going to talk to me ever again

Yosuke: i just need to know

Yosuke: i feel like im losing my mind

Yosuke: i dont know what to say

Yosuke: i dont know what to DO

Yu: Talk to me.

Yosuke: yu

Yosuke: god

Yosuke: to be honest w you partner

Yosuke: everyones been acting like its so obvious but im not sure where to begin

Yu: Aren't you?

Yosuke: i want to talk to you

Yosuke: i do i promise

Yosuke: i just

Yosuke: ugh

Yosuke: i dont... i dont know what 2 say

Yu: Well...

Yu: When you do figure it out, you know where to find me.

**Mon, Mar 24,** 3:22 PM

Yosuke: just

Yosuke: were still partners arent we?

Yu: I think that’s up to you.

Yosuke: wtf???

Yosuke: HELL no

Yosuke: dont give me that

Yosuke: partnership is a 2 way street

Yosuke: you gotta be just as willing as i am

Yosuke: you are willing arent you?

Yosuke: partner its been years

Yosuke: youre my best friend

Yosuke: how can you throw this away now

Yu: Me?

Yu: I’ll agree this is a two-way street. But I can’t walk it with you if you don’t even allow me to stand by your side.

Yu: You’re the one that asked for that. I just agreed. Why are you making it my fault?

Yosuke: i...

Yosuke: im not

Yosuke: i wasnt

Yosuke: im just

Yu: ... I'm sorry I ignored your texts the way I did. Even if I was hurt, that wasn't any way to treat my best friend.

Yu: That said, I can't work with you unless you give me something to work *with*.

Yosuke: no youre right

Yosuke: i havent been makin this easy 4 u

Yosuke: from the very beginning huh?

Yosuke: i think im finally starting to get it

Yosuke: ok. well talk

Yosuke: tonight?

Yu: Okay.

**Wed, Mar 26,**  12:15 PM

Rise: i haven't heard from either of them in a few days...

Rise: i'm kinda starting to worry they killed each other! (゜-゜)

Yukiko: Ooh! Bets on who killed who?

Yukiko: I bet Yosuke struck first. He can be pretty sneaky!

Rise: omg

Rise: that's not funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

Yukiko: I'm sure they're fine.

Yukiko: Maybe they have other reasons for being busy?

Rise: i hope you're right

**Thur, Mar 27,** 10:45 PM

Yu: I should have texted you sooner, but things got a little hectic. I've got news.

Rise: news??

Yu: He kissed me.

Rise: ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

Rise: and???

Yu:（ˇ◡ˇ人）♥

Rise: OMG

Rise: aaaaaaaaaaaa

Rise: finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rise: drinks are on me tonight!! *。ヾ(｡>ｖ<｡)ﾉﾞ*。

Yu: Thank you, Rise.

Yu: For supporting me.

Rise: aw geez, senpai

Rise: even if you hadn't basically transformed my whole life for the better of course i'd want to do this for you! you're a great guy and one of my best friends!

Rise: i love you sooo much!! it makes me so happy to finally see you happy ⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾

Yu: I need to thank the others, too.

Yu: I'm very lucky to have you all.

Rise: (✿◠‿◠)

Rise: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Fri, Mar 28,** 11:32 AM

Rise: soooooooooooooooooooooo

Yosuke: omg

Rise: what do you have to say for yourself young man

Yosuke: u kno im still ur senpai rite

Yosuke: but fine

Yosuke: u were rite

Yosuke: about everything

Yosuke: including partner being p sensitive about this stuff

Yosuke: n me being like stupid in love with him

Yosuke: 4 years

Yosuke: not literally four years i mean for years

Yosuke: omg whatever

Yosuke: point being i had it super bad 4 him n was just denyin it 2 myself 4 sum stupid reason

Yosuke: man it sounds bad when i say it out loud like that

Rise: well, it was pretty bad, senpai

Rise: but it's not like i don't understand how you felt! i think we all do

Rise: it's okay to be scared sometimes

Rise: but it's important to face your fears!

Yosuke: i kno i kno i kno

Yosuke: its not like i forgot its just

Yosuke: this felt so high stakes?

Yosuke: i was terrified of fucking up the best thing that ever happened 2 me

Rise: but you're happy now, right?

Yosuke: yeah

Yosuke: really happy

Rise: good!

Rise: but honestly senpai you're still really dumb

Yosuke: wow

Yosuke: thanx 4 that

Yosuke: look ill buy u ur favorite perfume or somethin as a thank u gift

Yosuke: will that get u off my back

Rise: yosuke-senpai!!!!

Yosuke: o yea

Yosuke: thanx

Yosuke: i mean thank you

Yosuke: for real

Rise: now that's what I like to hear! v(°∇^*)⌒☆

**Sat, Mar 29,** 7:57 PM

Yu: Say it.

Yosuke: dude

Yosuke: i am sitting RITE NEXT 2 U

Yu: Come on.

Yosuke: omg

Yosuke: do i have 2

Yu: You didn't have much trouble saying it yesterday.

Yosuke: yea but that was like

Yosuke: important

Yosuke: and also 2 ur face

Yu: So shouldn't this be easier?

Yosuke: omggggg

Yosuke: y do u want me 2

Yu: So every time I look at my phone I can see it.

Yosuke: dude

Yu: I'm waiting.

Yu: Trying to kiss me won't distract me, you know, even if it's tempting.

Yosuke: i hate u

Yosuke: fine

Yosuke: i

Yosuke: uh

Yosuke: dammit

Yosuke: i love u

Yosuke: there r u happy??

Yu: Again?

Yosuke: dammit dude ur such a sap

Yosuke: i love u ok

Yosuke: like more than i ever have or ever will love anybody

Yosuke: ur my sun n stars

Yosuke: the peanut butter 2 my jelly

Yu: The cheese to my coffee.

Yosuke: wat?????

Yosuke: partner pls tell me you havent actually had that

Yu: It wasn't that bad, you know.

Yosuke: dude y r u so weird

Yu: We're a team.

Yosuke: yeah

Yosuke: of course

Yosuke: always

Yu: Sounds pretty good to me.

Yu: I love you too, you know.

Yu: I always have.

Yosuke: shut uppppppppppppp

Yu: Do you really want me to?

Yosuke: not rly

Yu: (´▽`ʃƪ)♡

Yu: Anyway, you contradicted yourself.

Yosuke: huh??

Yu: You hate me, but you love me?

Yu: Maybe we should talk about that.

Yu: It sounds like a real dilemma for you.

**Sun, Mar 30,** 9:01 AM

Yu: Okay. I guess you kissing me will work as a distraction sometimes.

Yosuke: yea thats wat i thought

Yosuke: stop texting me n come back 2 sleep im cold

Yu: ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I played P5 for 12 hours straight the other day. I hope you are all suffering as I suffer.
> 
> This got long. Originally it was kind of like an experiment in everyone's texting styles and also meant to be part of a much, much larger project. I turned it into this lil standalone thing because why not. Fun fact: I started this over a year ago and randomly decided to work on it yesterday afternoon.
> 
> As always, feel free to come say hi to me on my [tumblr](http://thievishly.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> 2018 update: for a year and change it's really bothered me that Yu was honestly a little too cold in this fic. so I've adjusted a few small things. hopefully it makes for more believable reading.


End file.
